


A Home For Good

by gopherbroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Solo does what he wants, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fake Dating, Home for Christmas, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, Omegas are rare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is sixteen, Scenting, mating bonds/bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke
Summary: Ben Solo, a regular at the coffee shop where Rey works, is an Alpha to the core; impossibly large with eyes that seem to command her where she stands. He also happens to be twice her age with a luxurious lifestyle compared to her meager foster home.What business does he have asking Rey, a sixteen year old Omega, to pose as his girlfriend in front of his parents for a holiday trip home?How long will it take for her to give in to her base desires?





	1. Age is Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/gifts).



> This is the prompt I recieved for the wonderful cymba! I wanted to make it fluffy YET slightly unsettling. Ben is much more sexually aggressive in the coming chapters so it is tagged dub/non just to be safe. This one has been so much fun to write!

“Rey, would you go and restock the napkins?” Paige’s voice suddenly broke out over the noise of the coffee shop, her friendly tone mendacious and cloying. 

She knew that Paige hated her— hated that she always brought in more tips than her, that she was hired at such a young age. Rey was just grateful to have found work at the age of sixteen; not many places were willing to chance themselves on her maturity. Being the only Omega on staff didn’t help her situation either; there was more than one occasion where she had overhead Paige ranting about her taking her heat leave. 

It honestly all gave her the drive to work harder, to  prove herself to The Resistance Brew. Poe Dameron, the general manager had appreciated her work ethic and made it known to the staff, which didn’t only furthered Paige’s vendetta. Rey was sure that Paige had a crush on their manager, which was laughable. If Paige had only made the effort to show up for work on time, she would have seen that Poe was very much so invested in his boyfriend— fucking in the storeroom before the store opened, invested. 

Rey grabbed an armful of napkins, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes as she quickly began to add them to the already full dispensers. The door chimed and Rey turned her head, her face flaring with heat as she watched  _ him  _ enter, his wide shoulders dipping with natural swagger. He was an Alpha to the very definition, dominating the small space of the coffee shop with his presence alone. Everything about him was oversized, down to the wide ears that peeked from his thick mop of dark hair. He was a regular, typically coming in during the afternoons; Rey was usually the one who took his order and he always left her a generous tip. 

No wonder Paige sent her away. 

Rey watched, admittedly disgruntled as he approached the register where Paige had on a wide smile, a mask to hide the lies of her bitter personality. 

“Just the usual for you today, Mr. Solo?” Paige greeted him, her voice syrupy sweet. 

“Please.” Rey could pick out the deep baritone over the murmur of the other patrons. There was  just something about him. She had originally thought it was her own Omega biology that was behind the line that tugged her to him, red and taut, but from the way her Beta co-workers responded to him it had to be even more basic in its nature. 

He  _ exuded _ masculinity. 

Rey busied herself with stuffing napkins, her skin prickling at his proximity. It felt like all the fine downy hairs on her body raised and moved to point at him; her true north. She heard him thank Paige politely for his order and then he was moving to find a seat near the window, closer to where she was cramming the napkins in. He glanced over to her, his face brightening with a wide smile. She found herself staring at the dimples that creased his skin and she blushed. 

“Good morning, Rey,” he greeted kindly. “You’re here early.” 

She was surprised he had even remembered her name. “School’s out for winter break so I thought I would get in some extra shifts,” she answered softly. It was almost true. Without school, she needed some reason to get out of Plutt’s foster house and at least at the coffee house she was given a free meal. Trying to eat at home required scavenging, fighting amongst a few of the other fosters for nothing more than a salad roll. 

“Kid like you should be having fun,” he argued. “Instead of waiting on old men like me.”

“You’re hardly old.” Rey snorted. She met his gaze and found his dark eyes to be nearly blistering. 

He cleared his throat, his eyes finally breaking with hers in order to peer innocently into his cup. “And how old do you think I am?” 

“Twenty-five?” Rey guessed with a shrug. 

He didn’t look like he would be much older. He was broad and built, over six feet of well-developed muscle under smooth pale skin that was freckled with a smattering of dark spots. He had a scraggly bit of beard that he kept short on his chin and lip, but it only seemed to add to his male appeal. She watched, somewhat hypnotized, as he pulled his lips back, pressing them into a thin line with his wide mouth. 

“Thirty-two,” he corrected quietly. He looked up at her again his dark eyes gleaming. “What do you think about that, Rey?” 

She gave another shrug, ignoring the way her heart quickened in her chest as he stared at her.  “Doesn’t really matter... age is just a number,” she finally answered. 

He smiled then, warm and genuine. “It makes me happy to hear you say that, Rey. It really is just a number.” 

She felt her face flush and the slightest bit of slick gather between her legs. 

“Rey, would you please get back to your register? Poe doesn’t pay you to flirt with his patrons.” Paige ordered, crossing her arms with an exasperated huff before turning to take another order. 

“She’s just jealous,” he surmised. “Come here for a second, Rey. Before she turns back around.” 

Rey felt a pang of caution at his words and hesitated. She wanted to obey. Omegas always wanted to obey their Alphas. 

“I think I need more napkins.  _ Please _ ?” 

She approached his table slowly, reaching out to stuff a few napkins in his already full dispenser. 

“Good girl,” he practically purred and she wanted to bask in his praise. It was warm, like pure sunlight as his words rolled over her. Omegas loved to please their Alphas.  He caught her hand, his own easily wrapping around hers and her eyes widened at the sheer size of him. He slipped something into her palm, cool and folded, before releasing her with a wink. 

“Thank you for the napkins,” he murmured. He turned back to his coffee as Rey scurried over to the counter, ditching the rest of the unused napkins with the supplies. She slid whatever he had given her into her pocket and went back to her register, greeting the next guest with a smile. 

“Welcome to The Resistance! What can I get for you today?”

***

The brunch crowd turned into the lunch crowd and Rey was kept on her feet, flying through orders of coffee for hours. She barely noticed as he left, just able to catch a slip of lumbering shadow that passed through the doors back out into the rainy Seattle streets. It wasn’t until her lunch break when she took his previous seat with one of the day old discount bagels that she remembered and she retrieved whatever he had given her out of her pocket. 

Her eyes bugged as she pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill. 

What the fuck was that for? 

She quickly stuffed it back into her pocket with slightly shaky fingers. She had never had so much money of her own before and she knew immediately that she couldn’t keep it. One way or another, she would have to find a way to return it. 

Rey finished her bagel before Paige could complain about her taking too long and she  tried her best to forget about the bill that was burning a hole in her pocket, her senses rattled by the too-tall Alpha who she only knew as Mr. Solo. 

She didn’t have to wait long to see him again. This time she was at her register, near the end of her shift, when he came in, shaking a bit of rain from his wool coat. She was alone upfront this time, Paige having clocked out early and the evening shifters yet to show. 

More Mr. Solo for her. 

The man looked good, as he always did and he flashed her that heated smile from underneath his damp hair. 

“It’s raining pretty hard out there,” Rey offered lamely, still staring. Her mouth went a little dry as he pushed the heavy water logged locks from his face. 

“I love it,” he grinned. “Perfect weather to snuggle up with someone.” 

Rey blushed, clearing her throat as she flicked her gaze anxiously down to her register. “Just the usual today, Mr. Solo?” she asked, waiting to hit the Americano button on her computer. 

“I think I want to try something different today,” he responded, looking up at the menu thoughtfully.  “What is your favorite, Rey?” 

She thought for a minute. “A Hazelnut Breve. With a drizzle of chocolate on top.” His eyes were steady as she answered him and they twinkled in response. 

“I knew you liked things sweet,” he hummed. “Then I will have a large Hazelnut Breve— with that drizzle of chocolate of course.” 

She knew her cheeks were flushed pink as she bustled behind the counter to make his drink, feeling his eyes burning into her back. He was watching her. 

“Here you go, Mr. Solo.” Rey’s voice was small as she slipped an insulator over the paper cup to protect his hands from the hot drink before handing it over to him. His fingers slipped over hers as he took it, sudden flashes of fire on her skin. He sipped it, his pale eyelids fluttering closed as the warm liquid spilled down his throat. His eyes were trimmed with long eyelashes that Rey hadn’t noticed before.  

“Mmm,” he sighed, eyes sparking at her as he opened them. “That’s delicious. And please, call me Ben.” 

_ Ben _ . 

“So, Rey.” The look he gave her made her knees press together, her legs suddenly weak and the center between suddenly wet with fresh slick, hot and thick. His nostrils flared and he leaned in closer. “Do you have someone you like to cuddle with when the rain pours?” 

She shook her head with a quick rattle. “I’ve never- nobody would want- I mean…” Her voice trailed off and she watched as Ben gave her a slow smile. 

“Hmm,” he responded, taking another sip of his coffee. “That will change one day. I'm sure of it.” 

He slipped another bill in the tip jar with a wink and left, turning the collar of his coat up to shield his large ears as he returned to the bluster outside. Rey watched  him leave, a clenching feeling lingering low in her stomach and it wasn’t until he was long gone that she looked down into the glass jar. Another hundred sat on top, overpowering the small chunks of change that had collected over the day. She quickly plucked it, uncurling it with her small fingers. The other  hundred still sat in her pocket, waiting to be returned and she slipped it in to join. 

She swore she would return them.  Next time. 

***

It felt like she was looking for him now. 

Everytime the door chimed she glanced over, hoping to see the familiar lines of his shoulders and with each time she grew more disappointed. She was unsure why; it was unsettling when he focused on her with such rapt intensity. 

Yet she craved it. She yearned for more of his attention. It soothed that Omega ache deep within. 

She made her way through her shift, vowing to not turn her head anymore when the bell chimed and was nearly successful. Paige  had her wash down the tables and take out the trash before she was ready to clock off and she washed her hands before slipping on her thin coat. It wasn’t much protection against the bleary Washington weather, but it was the best she could find in the donation box. The bills sat heavy in her pocket, a reminder of her current riches. She could get one hell of a coat with what he had given her. 

Rey was just about to push open the door to leave when he suddenly appeared, her reflection overlaid onto his chest as he stood on the other side of the glass. The door chimed as he pulled it open to let her out, his face pulled into a smirk. 

“On a break?” he questioned, his eyes roving over her, hungry. He reached out suddenly, running the collar of her coat between his fingers and he frowned.

“Just getting off, actually.” Rey flushed. She was suddenly embarrassed; now he knew she was pitiful and poor. 

“Is that so?” he chuckled. “Well I was just heading in for my new favorite drink. I’m addicted to that drizzle of chocolate.”  

“I’m glad you like it!” Rey replied sincerely. “I tried almost everything until I found the one I liked the most.”

“I could only think of one thing more delicious on my tongue.” His voice lowered, the resonance seeming to vibrate right through her. She pressed her knees together again.

“What’s that?” she asked warily. 

“Maybe you’ll find out one day. I’m assuming you like to try new things?” he asked, his eyebrow raising to wrinkle next to his forehead.

“I like to try everything. At least once.” 

“Hmm.” His hum of approval made her want to purr. 

The two of them were still standing outside of The Resistance and Rey shivered slightly as a sudden breeze flew by. The movement was not lost on him and Ben reached out to tug on her coat again. 

“This isn’t warm enough.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Rey protested.  

“Can I give you a ride home at least? It looks like it’s going to rain again soon.” 

Rey scrunched her face, deliberating. She normally walked back and forth to work, the exercise filling her lungs with fresh air and clearing her head of stress of work, of Plutts. But there was something so enticing, exhilarating in its fear about the thought of being alone with him. 

With Ben. 

“O- ok.” Rey agreed, the word falling from her lips before she had time to question herself. He smiled, his teeth showing from behind his wide lips and Rey suddenly felt nervous. 

“I’m parked this way,” he offered, extending a hand down the sidewalk. He started walking, glancing back behind his shoulder to make sure she was following. Rey was quiet, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. 

“What about your drink?” Rey blurted as he stopped along side a shiny black car. Her eyes widened as she recognized the emblem on the hood. Expensive. 

“I’ll be fine,” he echoed her previous statement with a wink and the car chirped as he unlocked it. Rey blushed as he opened the passenger door for her and she slid into the plush leather seat. 

She felt grossly out of place in her ratty jacket and coffee stained jeans. The interior smelled of the rich upholstery, of tobacco and an overwhelming rush of Alpha. It was heady, a heavy musk that sang through her body and made her head swim, the desire to rub herself between the legs becoming a nagging pull through her senses. 

It was Ben.

She has never had the chance to pick up on his scent so strongly before, the undertones of him becoming lost amongst the bite of freshly ground coffee beans. But now, she wanted to roll in it, to rub herself on it like a cat. 

Her face was flaring red as he joined her on the drivers side, easing his long legs behind the wheel. The car flickered on as he keyed the ignition and Rey became fascinated. It was more robot and computer than anything she’s seen. 

“You hungry? We could swing through a drive-through before I drop you off.”

Rey’s mouth watered at the thought. If she agreed and ordered carefully she could bring home her leftovers for some of the youngest. He smiled as she gave a little nod and his car face a quiet hum as he pulled out into traffic, setting their course for the closest burger joint. 

The bag of greasy food smelled like heaven and Rey tried not to rip into it as she pointed the way back to Plutt’s. Ben’s frown deepened the closer they ventured and his thumb hit the lock button as they passed by more and more derelict houses. 

“This neighborhood is dangerous, Rey,” he muttered, parking the car where she instructed. She made him stop slightly before her house and gave a shrug at his observation. She made to leave, freezing as he placed his wide hand over hers. 

“Stay for a moment,” he suggested. “It would be nice not to have to eat these fries by myself.”

Rey didn’t need another reason to wait and she excitedly opened her own bag, taking a salty fry out and munching on it hungrily. She didn’t stop nibbling until she heard a small chuckle from the driver’s seat. 

“Does your father even feed you?” he joked, grinning as she turned to look at him guiltily, a fry hanging from her lower lip. He reached out, picking it from her mouth and eating it for his own, the small string of fried potato quickly lost into his wide mouth. Rey’s eyes widened at the gesture. 

“Plutt’s not my father,” she corrected. “More like government sponsored caregiver. The budget variety.” 

“Does he hurt you?” Ben asked suddenly. Rey turned to look at him in surprise and found herself met with a steely Alpha gaze. His jaw was clenched, his fist curled angrily into the paper take out bag.  “Aside from not feeding or clothing you properly, does he hurt you?  _ Tell me the truth, Rey. _ ”

Rey had never had an Alpha command used on her and the words tumbled from her mouth without thought in her haste to obey. “No. He doesn’t hurt us. Just uses food as a method of control.” He furrowed his brow at her answer, as if he wanted her to admit something different instead. “Don’t do that again,” Rey ordered, her voice shaky. “That thing where you order me against my will, don’t do it again. Just because I am who I am doesn’t mean I am yours to command... Alpha.” 

Her address of him by his designation wiped the cross look off his face, replacing it instead with a amused smirk. “Is that so,  _ Omega _ ?” 

She shivered as he played her game, his voice sending ripples of contentment through her. She fought a sudden urge to bare her neck to him, to roll over like a puppy for tummy rubs. It would be so easy to be his, she realized. The thought frightened her and she quickly rooted in her pocket for the bills he had given her. She slapped them on the dashboard and he looked at her in confusion. 

“I can’t take these,” Rey admitted. “It’s too much.”

“I wanted to give them to you,” he countered. “Why can’t you take them? You deserve it more than anyone, Rey.” 

“I don’t need your charity.” 

“It was a gift. Christmas is coming.” 

“I can’t. I can’t take them, Ben.” Rey hated that she was arguing with him, hated the melancholic look on his face as he slowly reached for the hundreds. “I’m sorry.” 

“Then do something else for me,” he breathed. 

“What?” 

“I have to go home to my parents house for a few days this weekend. My mom is always on my case about having a girlfriend, settling down and all that shit. I told her I met someone. It was a lie.” 

“You shouldn’t lie to your mother,” Rey snorted. “You’re  thirty-two, Ben.” 

“Hey!” Ben gave her a playful growl. “You haven’t met my mother… but you could.” 

“What do you mean?” Rey could see where he was going; she wasn’t stupid. She just wanted to hear him say it. 

“Come with me. Be my pretend girlfriend for the weekend.”

“I’m sixteen, Ben.” Rey reminded him cautiously. 

“I know. But someone wise once said that age was just a number.” 

“You’re parents might not feel the same way.” 

“You’re an Omega.” Ben admitted, running his hands over his dark denim thighs. “That’s enough to make them overlook just about anything.” 

“Why don’t you get an Omega friend or co-worker or something?” Rey flailed for reason. “We barely know each other.” 

“That can change,” Ben argued. “And surely you know Omegas are a rare designation. Please? I really don’t want to hear it from my mom.” 

“She’s really that scary?” Rey questioned, still in disbelief. 

“Terrifying.” 

“Can I give you my answer tomorrow?” Rey asked quietly. Her emotions were rolling within her, bubbling like a neglected soup and she needed time to think. She needed time away from warm interior of his car that smelled so strongly of him, the saturated Alpha scent that seemed to blur her ability to reason.  

“Of course.” Ben gave a little sigh, perhaps in relief, and he reached in his pocket for his phone. “What’s your number?” He entered it as she read it off and Rey felt her own pocket buzz with a text from him. 

She opened the door, immediately grateful for the fresh air, and grabbed her bag of food from the floorboards. The younger kids were going to love it. “I’ll text you my answer,” she confirmed before shutting his car door and hiking up the path towards home. She was too afraid to look back. One glimpse into his wide brown eyes would have her agreeing in no time. She didn’t notice that he watched her carefully, observing as she finally rounded the corner and stomped up the porch into Plutt’s house. She could hear kids crying before she even opened the door and part of her wished she could run back down to Ben’s car and disappear already. 

His offer was incredibly tempting. A whole weekend away from work and Plutt. She didn’t have to think very hard to know she was going to take it. 

But he didn’t need to know that. 

He could wait. 

 


	2. She Likes Things Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cymba for her wonderful feedback. I've been loving writing this story and exploring a little bit of darkness. 
> 
> Thanks to all the ladies who have helped me. <3
> 
> Also, Han and Leia are supposed to be creepy in this one. ;)

Rey curled up on her small bed in the room she shared with Kaydel. She was one of Plutt’s more recent additions— short in stature and quiet. Only... she cried at night. _Every_ night. Rey tried to feel sympathetic for her, as she had just lost her mother, but the constant sniffles and wails kept her up.

She pulled out her phone, a beat up flip phone that had been left behind by some other kid. It was one of the pay as you go phones and Rey used her earnings from the coffeeshop to keep it stocked with minutes, despite not really having anyone to talk to. She mainly used it to play solitaire. Kaydel sobbed into her pillow again and Rey flipped her phone open, pulling up the text Ben had sent her. She saved his contact with a smile and carefully began a reply.  

 

 

> **206-236-7656 : 16:40  
>  **This is Ben.  Save my number.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:37  
>  ** New phone. Who dis?   
> 
> 
> **Ben : 21:37  
>  **Hopefully your fake boyfriend for the weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:38  
>  **Someone is persistent.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:38  
>  **Someone else is stubborn.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:38  
>  **Well I’ve decided…
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:39  
>  **...and?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:40  
>  **There was totally enough room on the door for Jack and Rose just let him die.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:40  
>  **But have you thought about buoyancy?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey** **: 21:40  
>  **… no.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben** **: 21:41  
>  **They were too heavy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey** **: 21:41  
>  **Would you let me have the door?
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben** **: 21:42  
>  **In a heartbeat.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:42  
>  **Ok.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:42  
>  **When do you need to pick me up?
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:43  
>  **Friday morning.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:43  
>  **Meet me at the park across the street then.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:43  
>  **9 AM?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:44  
>  **You got yourself a fake girlfriend, Jack.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:45  
>  **Looking forward to it, my Rose.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:47  
>  **...cheesy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:47  
>  **Too much?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:48  
>  **Most definitely.  
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:48  
>  **Sunshine? Kitten? Hun?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:49  
>  **Gag.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:50  
>  **I’ll figure out something.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:50  
>  **You better. Otherwise I’ll call you snookems in front of your mother.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:50  
>  **You wouldn’t dare.  
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:51  
>  **Try me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:51  
>  **Friday morning, 9 AM at the park by your house. I’ll be there, sweetheart.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 21:52  
>  **Meh.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 21:55  
>  **I’ll do better.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rey : 22:00  
>  **Goodnight, “boyfriend”.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ben : 22:00  
>  **Goodnight, Rey.
> 
>  

The week passed agonizingly slow for Rey. She couldn’t shake the feeling of anticipation, of excitement when it came to Ben. She told Poe of her change in holiday plans and he was more than happy to accommodate her time off.

“You deserve it, kid.” He had told her.

Paige was unsurprisingly bitter when it came to her taking the weekend but Rey didn’t care. The thought of Ben being her boyfriend, despite it being fake, gave her a thrill.  She didn’t bother telling Plutt. He wouldn’t notice her absence anyways. She did tell Kaydel that she was staying with a friend for Christmas and Kaydel gave her sniffly nod.

Friday morning finally arrived and Rey was  up at break of dawn. She threw her nicest clothes and a few toiletries into her backpack before shrugging on her same ratty jacket. She said goodbye to a few of her favorite kids and then headed out to the park. Ben wasn’t there when she arrived but it was still early. She set her backpack on the ground next to the swing set and took a seat on the familiar rubber slab. The ancient equipment gave a creaky moan of protest as she pushed off with her feet and the chilled morning air ruffled through her hair.

She spent a few minutes enjoying the sway of the swing, the rhythmic groaning of metal on metal making her feel five years younger.

“You’re here early.” His voice cut through her thoughts.

Rey stilled herself on the swings, feet skidding over the gravel as she slowed. “Had nowhere else to go.”

“What did Plutt say when you told him?”

“I didn’t.” Rey hopped off the swing and grabbed her bag. “He could care less anyway.”

“I don’t like him,” Ben growled.

“Get in line,” Rey chuckled as she made her way to Bens car.

He unlocked it and made to open the trunk. He pulled something out and Rey spotted two suitcases inside, solid hard cases one in black, the other blue. They were expensive and made her tattered backpack seem embarrassing.

“Erm…” Ben shifted nervously, running his hand through this his thick, shaggy hair. “The blue one is yours.”

“What?!”

“You’re supposed to be my girlfriend and my parents raised me to take care of the women I care about. There’s no way that I would let someone I’m dating go without something as basic as decent clothing.”

“So you bought me clothes?”

He shrugged. “I guessed on your size. You don’t have to keep them after the weekend is over.”

She threw her bag into the trunk with a roll of her eyes. “Such an Alpha.”

“One more thing,” Ben interjected. “And this I insist you keep.” He pulled a heavy wool coat out of a bag, finely made and pale blue in color. “Please, take off that oversized napkin you call a coat.”

She gave him a hard look before shrugging off her coat. There wasn’t much difference from the chill of the outside as she handed him her old jacket. He held open her new one and she slid into the tailored wool, one arm at a time. His hands smoothed over her shoulders, wide and warm and she felt… cared for. It was unusual but not unwelcome.

The coat was heavy, instantly cutting out the cold, and Rey couldn’t help but adore the feeling of it as she ran her hands over her sides. She fastened the buttons and turned to Ben standing beside her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

She squeaked in surprise a little as his arms suddenly came around her, pulling her against him. He had never been so close and her senses reeled as her face was pressed tight into his chest, flooding her nose with the warm Alpha musk that was Ben. His hands fell to her waist, holding her gently and Rey slowly rested her hands at his sides. She wanted to nuzzle him, to find where his heart beat beneath his skin, where his scent gland flickered and pulsed.  

“You should get used to this,” he murmured into her hair. “As my girlfriend we’d be expected to be close.”

She could very well get used to it.

He released her finally, his smile filling out to the sides of his face as he moved to open the car door. She slid in, her new coat tucking around her like a hug and she buckled while she waited for him to come around to the driver’s side. His fancy car lit up, computer modules beeping as Ben turned it over and she watched as he set in his parents address into the GPS.

It was going to be about a two hour ride; they lived somewhere outside of Bellingham, almost in reach of the Canadian border.

“You can pick the music,” he offered and Rey was quick to take him up on his offer. She scrolled through his Spotify until she made her choice and leaned back, watching the road pass in a blur through the window as Hozier played low and soothing through the speakers.

Ben stopped to pick them up coffee and bagels and Rey nibbled on hers as they quickly left the city behind. She had always appreciated how much green Washington had, the land lush under the constant rain. It all blurred, a mix of forest and beige as they sped along I-5. She hadn’t left Seattle since she had arrived at Plutt’s and there was something freeing about leaving it all behind. She pretended that she was never coming back, that Plutt would only be a distant memory in her past and she smiled.

A weekend of pretend was perhaps exactly what she needed.

 

* * *

 

They passed through city after city, stopping for a bite of lunch at a small bistro next to a charging station. There was a beautiful view of one of Washington’s many bays and Rey couldn’t help but grin as she watched the native birds dip and dive for their own midday meal. It was astoundingly peaceful and she couldn’t help but the flash of warmth that filled her as she watched Ben chew his sandwich, his dark eyes twinkling back at her.

Ben didn’t press her for conversation much the trip and it wasn’t until they neared the end of their route that he suggested they firm up their story.

“Where did we meet?” he asked. “We need to make sure we’re on the same page or my mom will scope us out in seconds.”

“The coffee shop where I work,” Rey offered. “Why stray from the truth?”

“Easy enough. How long have we been dating?”

“Six months?”

“Works for me.”

“Where did we go on our first date?” Rey asked, watching his face crinkle with a smirk.

“It was lunch. On Lake Union. I took you out on my boat. You got seasick.”

“As if,” Rey refuted. “Wait, you have a boat?”

He shrugged. “Just a little one.”

“Do we tell them I’m a foster kid?” Rey asked curiously.

Ben was quiet for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing again slightly. “Yes,” he finally answered after his long pause. “Don’t hold back. Tell them as much as you want.”

Rey was somewhat pleased at his answer. He was unafraid of her past and unwilling to hide it. There was something to be appreciated about that.

“Any allergies?” he asked.

“Idiocy,” she answered and he responded with a snort.

“You and my dad should get along fabulously then.”

“Do you want children?” he asked, his voice raising in pitch slightly. He was nervous.

“One day. I think I would.”  Rey smiled at the relieved grin that took up the lower half of his face.

“Me too.”

“What about you?” Rey asked. “Anything else I should know, being your _girlfriend_ and all?”

“I sometimes sleepwalk,” he suggested. “I can’t stand beans. My favorite Christmas tradition is watching Die Hard. What about you?”

Rey didn’t know how to respond. She hadn’t experienced much outside of Plutt’s house. She was an average student and she had lost any hopes she had for much a future long ago. She had no traditions or heritage. It was as if she was adrift, waiting for something that she didn’t know existed yet. “I’m nobody,” she answered finally. “I’m nothing.”

“Not to me.”

His response was so immediate she almost wished she could hug him again.

The trip continued, highway and cities scattering into pockets of smaller towns and farms. He pulled off of the interstate and turned down a quiet road that wound through the trees before finally pulling up to a large estate. It was nestled against the foot of a mountain, surrounded by towering timber and spread over a rolling acreage of field. Rey immediately fell in love with the quiet, remote isolation of it; there were no screaming children or noisy trucks, just the sounds of the earth. The house was the focal point of the property— jutting from the mountain with large windows and wrap around porches.  She hopped from the car, thankful for the ability to stretch out her legs and Ben grabbed her luggage, slinging her ugly backpack over his shoulder as he took the suitcases, one in each hand.

“You ready?” he asked as they made their way up to the front door.

“No,” Rey answered honestly and he smiled.

The heavy door swung open before he could even knock and Rey was immediately pulled into the home, small arms winding tight around her body with a hug.

“Look at you!” the owner of the arms exclaimed. “Ben told me all about you but he didn’t mention how adorable you are!”

Rey tried not to squirm as Ben stepped into the house behind her, chuckling lightly. He set the suitcases down and looked at her with a warm smile.

“Rey, meet my mother, Leia.”

She breathed as she was finally released and looked over at the woman who had greeted her so intensely. Her eyes were kind, sparklingly familiar, a copy of Ben’s own and her peppered brown hair was pulled into a neat bun on the back of her head. Fresh lines were pressed into her clothing, the fabric rich and perfectly tailored to her petite frame.

“Nice to meet you, Leia,” Rey offered, extending her hand.

“Oh, sweetie, we are past that,” Leia smiled, wrapping an arm around Rey’s slim waist and pulling her further into the house. “You are family now. Benjamin has never brought home a girl before, you know that?”

“We thought he was a couple with that co-worker of his for the longest time! What was his name, son?” a deep, broguish voice suddenly interjected.

_His?_

“Alright, Rey? Ready to leave?” Ben grumbled, turning towards the suitcases.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Rey watched as a tall man with a matching thick mane of hair to Ben’s, only in an attractive grey, came around the corner, holding two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Ben and the men clinked their glasses together before sipping the amber fluid. “I knew you would never go for a red head anyway.”

Ben rolled his eyes, taking another shot of his whiskey before handing the small glass to Rey. She took it, shifting it in her hands as Ben gave the older man a hug, their hands beating a masculine greeting on each others backs.

“This is my father, Han.” Ben introduced, pulling away. “He thinks he’s pretty funny but we are all pretty sure he’s suffering from dementia.”

“You’re the only thing that gives me suffering,” Han bit back with a laugh. “I’m glad you finally brought us home someone we can like more than you. Nice to meet you, Rey.”

Rey smiled, offering her hand which was quickly brushed aside. She was pulled into something she could only describe as a bear hug, her hand nearly sloshing the whisky out of the cup she was still holding. Han put her down gently and Rey blushed. His parents stood there beaming as Ben helped her out of her coat, slinging the blue wool over a hook with his own.

“Ben, she’s just a little thing. You feeding her?” Han accused as he eyed her up and down.

“Every chance I get,” Ben answered with a wink. Han grunted in response before sipping his glass. They moved as a small herd out of the front entrance and into a wide open living room.

It had been decorated for Christmas from end to end and Rey’s mouth parted, the corners tugging up in wonderment. She had never seen anything like it outside of those silly holiday films that everyone seemed to love. Garland wound around twinkling lights and a huge wreath claimed the spot above the hearth.  A fire was already crackling, providing the home with a cozy feel despite its size. In the corner was a huge tree that towered to nearly the ceiling, every branch glowing with lights.

“Ben, why don’t you take your bags up to your room? You and Rey can share of course. We may live out in the woods, but we’re not old fashioned,” Leia beamed and Rey couldn’t help the flush of heat that suddenly flamed her face. Ben gave her a sheepish look as he hauled their things upstairs, his long legs taking the steps two at a time.

She hadn’t thought about the sleeping arrangements. Of course she would be sharing with Ben. The thought rattled in her brain and she was unsure of how she felt about it.

“We can’t wait to hear all about you,” Leia continued, pulling Rey to sit on their wide sectional. Festive pillows were set along the white upholstery and a large fur throw sat casually on one end. “Ben told us all about how he met an Omega at the coffee shop and we told him he had better not let you out of his sight!”

“It’d be easier huntin’ a white stag than an unmated Omega in these parts.” Han chimed in, plopping down into a well used recliner.  

 _Hunting_?

Rey’s stomach did an uneasy flip and she stared at the cup of whiskey she still held, the warm ochre liquid tempting her nerves. She’d never had anything so strong before.

“Old Lando had to go all the way to California for his Omega,” Han continued. “Your breed  is getting rarer and rarer these days.” He aimed his glass at Rey and tipped the rest of it back. “Ben’s lucky to have found you.”

“I am lucky,” Ben responded warmly, reappearing. He sat next to Rey, thighs pressing against her knees and he gently took his glass back from her hands. “Rey certainly is one of a kind.” He finished his drink as well, rolling his lip into his mouth as if to taste the last drop.

His parents carried on, filling the room with easy conversation and Ben made sure to include her, giving her openings to comment with a quip or anecdote. Han seemed to adore her quick wit and Rey found herself warming up to them, despite the unsettling way they spoke of her designation. She knew Omegas were uncommon, but she wasn’t a collectible.

Han stood after awhile, his boots heavy as he made his way to a small bar cart. He refilled his and Ben’s glasses than cast a wink at Rey. “You want anything, sweetheart?”

“I wouldn’t mind some water,” Rey answered with a smile.

“Water is for trees,” Han gruffed. “We gotta get you something stronger than that. It’s a time to celebrate!”

“Oh… I don’t think I’m allowed to drink anything. I’m not quite twenty one yet,” she laughed nervously. “Water really would be fine.”

“Nonsense. There isn’t a soul up in these parts to stop you. You’ll be fine, sweetheart. Just try a sip.” Han pushed, rooting around though his bottles.

Her face flushed and she wrung her hands, uncertain about the alcohol. She really did just want water.  

“She likes things sweet,” Ben suggested, his large hand moving over her thigh, encompassing her knee. He gave it a slight squeeze.

“Oh, well then do I have a drink for you,” Han beamed. “Chewie sent it over as a thank you for when we helped him sell that hunk of junk he called a house.” He reached on the lower shelf and pulled out a bottle of golden brown spirits, pouring Rey a decent amount. It looked like chocolate milk, opaque and milky.  Her stomach churned. Han passed it over and Rey sniffed it politely, suddenly marveling at the sweet aroma. She sipped it, the taste of melted chocolate running over her tongue. It had a slightly bitter, nutty finish but otherwise it was delicious.

“Mm,” she hummed. “That’s good.”

Han gave a laugh. “We found her pick of poisons, folks.” He poured something clear for Leia and the four of them settled back with their drinks.

“This is going to be a wonderful Christmas,” Leia beamed, sipping hers lightly. “Having Ben home for once and now with Rey. Maybe next time we might even have the little cooing of pups, hm?”

Ben coughed and Rey spluttered, mid sip.

“Mother!” Ben exclaimed.

“You know I’m not getting any younger. I wanna hold my grandbabies,” Leia defended.

“You do know I am _sixteen_ ,right?” Rey finally blurted.

Han and Leia both turned to look at her and Rey thought for a moment that they were in shock. Then they smiled. “Of course, dear. Ben told us, the day he met you. How lucky that he found you, just in time.” Leia leaned over to pat her shoulder. “Any longer and someone else would have sniffed you out.”

Rey blanched, taking a large gulp of her drink. The alcohol burned slightly and left a pleasant hum. Omegas were born to be knotted and bred; she’d heard that fact her whole life but had yet to meet anyone that held it to truth. Until now.

“I don’t know when I’m ready to have… pups,” Rey defended. “I still have yet to decide what I want to do when I graduate _high school_.” She pushed the word, hoping they would get the hint. There was so much of the world left for her to see, so many careers left to choose from; giving  birth was the last thing on her mind.

“Have you had your first heat yet?”

Rey’s face flamed at Leia’s bold question. She looked down at her lap in uncomfortable disbelief that they were asking her something so personal. Ben also seemed poised to hear her answer and she tipped back the rest of the chocolate liqueur to soothe her nerves. “I’ve had preheats,” she muttered. “They’re timed the same as a real heat and a bit exhausting, but that’s it. No real heat yet.”

Ben seemed to let out a lungful of air at her answer and his mother gave her a knowing nod.

“Things will change,” Leia offered. “After you have your first real heat, your body will be ready to accomplish what it’s meant to do.”

“Man Ben, you really did pick out a perfect one. Almost ripe.” Han chortled. “How about I refill your glass for you, sweetheart?”

Her glass was full again before she could decline.

“I don’t want to hear anyone bother Rey anymore about heats or pups,” Ben broke out.  “That business between her and myself.”

His defense, though too late, was appreciated and Rey gave him a tight smile.

“Well I hope you both brought your appetite,” Leia suddenly chimed. “I’ve prepared so many of your favorite dishes, Ben. Shall we move into the dining room?”

Rey clutched her drink as she followed Ben through into where a large table was overladen with food. His hand was warm where it rested on her low back and he gently guided her to take the seat next to him.

“You’re doing amazing,” he leaned to whisper into her ear. “My parents adore you.”  

Rey looked up at them, Leia and Han taking the opposite heads of the table. They both beamed at her and she glanced down at the table, its surface covered in more food than the four of them would ever hope to finish. She felt uneasy, like an animal being fattened up before slaughter.

“Sit, Rey. Let’s eat.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you loves again for reading! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time! <3


End file.
